umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eragoth
'''Eragoth '''is a swamp-village built by player Fegelein1906. It is situated near the Unterganger City Airport and Pădurea Craivii. (A Romanian village built by tudor.) Near the town is a train station with a path, connecting Eragoth and Pădurea Craivii. Behind the town lays a river through which a tunnel used to go from the ShomPod Pig Race Circuit, it having been demolished when the ShomPod was brought down. Start of Eragoth Since many players on the server have their own town, Fegelein1906 also wanted to make his own. Tudor suggested the swamp near his own village. This swamp was actually part of the ShomPod Pig Race Circuit, but Molster gave permission to demolish the part going through the swamp to make room for Eragoth. The route of the race was altered and went through an underwater tunnel behind Eragoth, until it was demolished along with the rest of the ShomPod. The building of Eragoth started with a small entrance over the water, connecting the forest biome to the swamp biome. The entire swamp was also flattened for the construction of the town. Style Different types of wood were used for the buildings in the town instead of being consistent with just one or two types. This was done to create variation and Fegelein1906 stated it was to "make it look less boring". A medieval building style was used for the buildings. Inspiration for the town comes from Esgaroth in the movie the Hobbit, which is a town that lies in a lake and which is also made entirely out of wood. Fegelein1906 also used other towns that lie in water as inspiration such as Riften in the videogame Skyrim. Buildings Aside from the ordinary buildings you find in any town such as the houses, Eragoth also has some noteable buildings. *The dragon statue is a big statue of a dragon, situated near the centre of Eragoth and built on the water. *Miller's Island is a big circular artifactal island with a tall mill in the centre. This is where wheat and vegetables is produced for the citizens. *The shrine is a cubic building on the water where Jezioro Potwor is honoured by the citizens of Eragoth. *The mansion is the residence of the Town Master of Eragoth. This is an immense structure with two very high towers. The building contains 2 balconies, 3 floors, a kitchen, multiple bedrooms, meeting room, living room, library and much more. Other buildings in Eragoth are the docks, market, gatehouse, warehouse and there are also two ships. A trading ship outside the city borders, and at the docks is a small fishing boat. The sails of the ships are white-green like the flag of the town. Trivia *The dragon statue is a reference to Smaug from the Hobbit (A dragon who destroys the town that Eragoth is based on) *The townflag is inspired by the flag of Wales (The flag of Wales is also white-green, but unlike Eragoth's flag, Wales' flag has a red dragon on it) *The mill, mansion, gatehouse, shrine, dragon statue and warehouse are the only buildings in the town that contain stone. All other buildings are completely made out of wood *The mansion being much bigger in comparison to the other houses is a hint that the town is corrupt. (The Town Master being significantly more wealthy than the other citizens) *Jezioro Potwor is Polish for Lake Monster Gallery UMS Eragoth Mill.jpg UMS Eragoth Mansion.png UMS Eragoth Dragon.png Eragoth Night.jpg Category:Towns